vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōetsu Nimaiya
Summary Ōetsu Nimaiya (二枚屋 王悦, Nimaiya Ōetsu) is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title "God of the Sword" (刀神, Tōshin). He was promoted to this position after the Soul King recognised his talent for the creation of Zanpakutō. There is not much know about him, apart from his unpredictable nature and combat ability, being both energetic and ruthless when combating opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Oetsu Nimaiya, God of the Sword Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Royal Guard, Forger of all Zanpakuto Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Should not be too inferior to Kenpachi and is superior to Tōshirō. Was stated by Shunsui that the combined strength of Squad Zero was greater than the Gotei 13. Casually defeated all of Yhwach's Elite Sternritter with a single strike of his blade before they were revived with Auswählen) Speed: Relativistic (He is fast enough to quickly overwhelm four Sternritter, who were Yhwach's Elite Sternritter with rapid attacks and movements before most of them could react properly, should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Did not even faze after cutting his own neck to drain his blood just to counter Askin's The Deathdealing and was still able to move to attack Askin and have a talk with him) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally, Tens of meters when throwing his blade, at least Hundreds of kilometers to possibly Planetary (Being the creator of the Zanpakutō he knows the exact position of all the Zanpakutō that he has ever created, no matter how the wielder attained it or who the wielder is). Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Sayafushi Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Nimaiya has the Ōken imparted in his bones, which grants him the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it. Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blacksmiths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6